


Fanmix for "Scenes From a Gotham Romance"

by afteriwake



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix made for the fanfic "Scenes From a Gotham Romance" by FleetSparrow.





	Fanmix for "Scenes From a Gotham Romance"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From a Gotham Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007340) by [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow). 

> This fanmix was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**Bob Seger -** _We've Got Tonight_  
**Aphrodite -** _Be With Me (feat. Miss Bunty)_  
**Flight Facilities -** _Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)_  
**Massive Attack -** _The Hunter Gets Captured by the Game (feat. Tracey Thorn)_  
**Goldfrapp -** _Lovely 2 C U (T.Raumschmiere Remix)_  
**Janet Jackson -** _That's The Way Love Goes_  
**Knife Party -** _Fire Hive (Krewella FUCK ON ME Remix)_  
**Angel Haze -** _Counting Stars_  
**Blackway & Black Caviar -** _What's Up Danger_  
**Natalia Kills -** _Wonderland_  
**AB -** _Slip (areia remix)_  
**Marina and the Diamonds -** _Fear and Loathing_  
**Simon Curtis -** _Flesh_  
**Tove Lo -** _Vibes_  
**Charli XCX -** _Boom Clap_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/scenes-from-a-gotham-romance-a-fanfic-inspired-batcat-fanmix)


End file.
